happyworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Happy Nation
}} | class="wikia-infobox-caption" colspan="2" } | }} |- ! colspan="2" | Cultural Information |- ! Motto | } |- ! National Anthem | } |- ! Languages | } |- ! colspan="2" | Political Information |- ! Government Type | } |- ! Denonym | } |- ! Capitol | } |- ! Population | } |- ! Currency | } |- ! Political Division | } |- ! Executive | } |- ! Legislature | } |- ! Military | } |- ! colspan="2" | Historical Information |- ! Founded | } |- ! Predceeding State | } |- ! Now Part Of | } |- style="font-size:0; line-height:0;" ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | |}Happy Nation is a nation state located in Happy World. Happy Nation is the oldest exsting nation state, and both of the two other existing nation states were originally under the authourity of Happy Nation. Etymology The name Happy Nation originated from a long, boring session playing the game Dead Island, in which a gas station dubbed "Happy Town" was defended. This provided the inspiration for Happy City. When Happy City expanded into the infinite PC Minecraft world, it was renamed Happy Nation and the govenment slightly reorganized. History Castle Miner Z Happy City was founded in January of 2011 on the Xbox 360 arcade game Castle Miner Z, and was at that point a small city-state. The government consisted exclusively of the three seat Happy City Council. After the secession of the protectorate of Maricoba and that protectorate becoming the militaristic city-state of Lava City, the council authorized the creation of a military. This military was dubbed the Happy City Defense Force, or HCDF. Happy City consisted of three districts, along with the Taj Peak Detention Facility, Chuckles Air Force Base, and a small outpost. At about this point a massive save corruption devestated the City, and the council ordered it abandoned. Minecraft: Xbox 360 Edition Upon the release of the Xbox 360 Edition on May 9th, 2012, the City officially moved to the new platform. There it remained, eclipsing the old Castle Miner city by an enourmous degree. In October of 2003 a Happy City University archeological expedition contracted a mysterious disease with cold like symtoms. After admitance to the Arthur Eggelbrecht Military Hospital, they, and almost everone on the base, were killed. an HCDF containment team removed the survivors to the Menagerie Island Infectious Disease Center for study. The disease, a mutated rhino virus given the serial number ID 609 (Infectious Disease 609), was a lethal version of the common cold, maintaining all the cold's mutation and transmission abilities. After an accident resulted in the release of ID 609 in the lab, a supply helicopter pilot escaped before HCDF fighters arrived to establish a no fly zone. Near dead by the time he reached Happy City, he chrashed into the Residential District. After this, HCDF Quarantine efforts eventually proved futile, as the plauge spread. The result was the abandoning of the entire area. With the exception of two Quarantine Zones in the Shadow Hills and Leetland areas, the entire area was abanded by the remnants of the government, who took as many healthy people as possible with them. The city remained populated, but in the grip of riots, until December 3, 2003, when at 2300 local time, the power failed. The result was the monsters of minecraft finishing off the dying urban center. At this point, the area is still quarantined by the HCDF PCU (Plauge Containment Unit). Minecraft P.C. The plauge is the lore of Happy World. In reality, another save corruption resulted in the loss of six months of work. Now moved to the PC, Happy City became Happy Nation. The Council remained the same, but the Happy Nation Parliament was established to govern the larger state. In August 2013 the Province of Stone Fist Valley seceeded from Happy Nation, forming the Grimshire Socialist Republic. The nation remained intact, as the Happy Nation Constitution allows peacful session at any time. Happy Nation is now emerging as a political, military, and economic powerhouse in a world full of political intrigue. Lava City, now calling itself Lava Country Place, and Grimshire, are constant threats. In February 2014, war almost broke out between Grimshire and Happy Nation after it was discovered that Grimshire had broken the God Weapons Non Proliferation Treaty. After this, there is now a period of relative detente`. Geography Happy Nation has a very diverse climate. The Greater Happy City Province is a temperate grassland, with Carlyle Ridge to the north, along with Swampland and Regean Forest. To the South is Taj Peak, and east plains and a small tropical jungle. To the east is the province of Leetland, which is mostly a desert with a small, cold forest. The newly annexed Bernike Province is moslty jungle and grassland. Cities and Towns Greater Happy City ' '''Cities ' * Happy City 'Towns ' * Nigelton (Incorporated) '''Villages None Leetland ' '''Cities ' * Denderoop 'Towns ' * Haven Hills * Ridgefield '''Villages * Shoreford Bernike ' '''Cities ' * Dreln 'Towns ' * Pascagula '''Villages * Bingwiikaa Gitchiakiin Cities * Ashland Towns ''' * Diaperville '''Villages * Doyle Government and Politics See also: Happy Nation Government Happy Nation is divided into three provinces: Greater Happy City, home of the National Capitol, Happy City, Gichiakiin, with Ashland as capitol, Bernike, with Dreln as the capitol, and Leetland, with Denderoop as it's capitol. These provinces all send five delegates to the national Senate, as well as one judge to sit on the National High Court. The supreme executive body is the council, which consists of three elected members. The country bans political parties, and the government provides a set campaign budget to any and all candidates for election to any office. This system is impartial and is designed to make the votes be based on abilities rather than party affiliation. Happy Nation also respects the traditions and customs of the indigenous population of territories it annexes, and allows them to form a provincial government in their own desired style, as well as vote for their own representatives to the national government. Provincial governments are based on the national system, but are very flexible to fit with local traditions. Foreign Relations Happy Nation has a unique perspective on international relations, as both of the currently existing states are provinces that seceeded from Happy Nation. Lava Country Place has always been hostile, as the fascist government of that country beleives that they are actually revolutionaries, and that they have a claim to rule Happy Nation. Although there have been stand offs and occasional skirmishes, full scale armed conflict has not yet commenced. The Grimshire Socialist Republis left due to their feeling that Happy Nation did not afford the current leader enough control. Relations have been cordial, although military standoffs have occured, almost erupting into war in February 2014 as a result of the GSR breaking the God Weapons Non Proliferation Treaty of 2013. Military Happy Nation's military consists of two primary forces: The Happy Nation Armed Forces, which is the national military, and the Provincial Defense Forces. These are themselves divided into smaller forces. Happy Nation Armed Forces 'Happy Nation Army' The Happy Nation Army is the primary ground force of Happy Nation. The Army is responsible for everything from controling the monster population to frontier police to national defense. The Army is a direct descendent of the old HCDF, and operates on similar principals. The Army has control over all ground combat units of the national military, along with limited helicopter and marine assets. The Army is divided between Squads of ten men, Platoons of ten squads, companies of five platoons, divisions of four platoons, and army groups, which consist of five divisons. Happy Nation Air Force The Happy Nation Air Force is responsible for all aircraft under the jurisdiction of Happy Nation, with the exception of some naval and army helicopter units. The air force operates ninety percent of the helicopter forces, as well as interceptors, close air support, and bombers. All units are divided into flights of five aircraft, squadrons of five flights, wings of five squadrons, and air groups of five wings. Happy Nation Navy The Happy Nation Navy is responsible for almost all maritime units of the national military. The navy operates destroyers, battleships, submarines, aircraft carriers, and patrol craft. Also under naval jurisdicition is the Happy Nation Marines, which are a small force of naval infantry, which operates to provide security on naval bases, as well as boarding and counter-boarding action on Navy ships. Provincial Defense Forces Happy City Defense Forces The HCDF is the remnants of the pre-plauge military. Gutted, with most of it's forces merged into the national military, it is now the Provincial Military of the Greater Happy City Province. It still has the greatest amount of funding of all provincial forces, as the quarantine of Old Happy City still falls under their purvue. The HCDF consists of five infantry and two armored divisions, along with one artillery division. The HCDF PCU operates three aditional infantry divisions, along with two helicopter squadrons and two Faraday class destroyers. Leetland Defense Force The Leetland Defense Force is the provincial military of the province of Leetland. It consists of three infantry divisions, one armored divison, and one artillery division (platoon strength). It is currently under limited deployment along the frontier for security purposes. Bernike Defense Force The Bernike Defense Force is the military of the newly founded Bernike Province. The BDF is still new, and currently only has one infantry division, and one platoon strength armored division. The BDF is currently deployed alongside the Happy Nation Army whilst the province is secured. Law Enforcement and Crime Law enforcement in Happy Nation is handled by the Happy Nation Department of Law Enforcement, which is a subsidiary of the Happy Nation Ministry of the Interior. The HNDLE is divided between municipal police forces and the National Police. Happy Nation National Police The Happy Nation National Police (HNNP), or National Police, is the largest law enforcement agency in Happy Nation. It has jurisdiction over all areas were a muncipal force does not exist, and has none within the jurisdiction of municipal forces. As many Happy Citizens live on small homesteads, the nessecity of a national police organization became clear, and the HNCP was created by order of the Happy City Council in March of 2012. Municipal Police Forces All towns and urban centers have municipal police forces. This may range from a small villiage with a sheriff and a deputy, to a major police force, such as the 500 strong Happy City Police Department. Municipal police have final authority whilst in their jurisdiction. Crime Happy Nation has a relatively low crime rate for it's population. The country has strict laws, with a very low tolerance rate. Prisons are very strict, and most would be felons are teriffied of being sent to one. In addition, easy going weapon laws makes home invasions and assaults a very dangerous venture. Happy Nation follows and eye for an eye policy. Theft is met with the theif being made to purchase a brand new version of the stolen item, or provide equal monetary compensation, regardless of whether the item is returned. Murder is met with a death sentence. From a game standpoint, the rules are simple: do what you want, ask before building in the city, and don't damage other's items or steal them. Infastructure Happy Nation is a modern country, well known for it's many roads, regulated waterways, and railroads. Transportation Happy Nation is well known for it's excellent transportation infastructure. Many cities, such as Happy City, have large, ornate subway stations, with lines moving all over the city. Paved roads snake through the city, and major highways stretch from coast to coast. Lastly, high speed monorails allow access between major urban centers. Energy Happy Nation is powered through a variety of systems including the most plentiful redstone generators, as well as more renuable sources such as the Zachary Lewis Hydroelectric Dam. Happy City is brightly lit with electric light, as is most of the country. Water Running water is available in Happy City thanks to a large system of pipes and tunnels which bring water from the nearby Happy Sea into the city. The main intake is located just outside Happy City at the Happy City Municpal Pump Station, which contains large sand filtration tanks. From there it is pumped into a long main tunnel, from which it branches into smaller pipes leading to buildings and water features. The smaller pipes can be closed off from control stations located along the line. At it's terminus, the main line ends by emptying into a large ravine, where it flows back into the local auqifer. Education Health Happy Nation has an excellent health system, with large hospitals well equipped to deal with any and all patient problems. The largest medical facility in Happy Nation is currently Happy City's Baby Memorial Hospital. Culture Happy Nation has a very laid back attitude, and is generally accepting of any practice which is not detrimental to the larger group. Art is fairly basic, but is plentiful. Music is widely varried, but the most listened to station is Radio Happy City, HAPY, 133.7FM, which broadcasts from Happy City. It features a mixture of news, light advertisements, and music, which is mostly classic rock with other genres mixed in. See Also * Happy Nation Constitution * Happy Nation Council * Happy Nation Armed Forces * Symbols of Happy Nation Category:Countries Category:International Council Members Category:ESA Members